


Lily's Christmas Present

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: nextgen_mas, F/M, Infidelity, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has plenty of reasons why he shouldn't want Lily Luna Potter – she's his son's girlfriend, and Harry's daughter besides. But that doesn't quite stop him… Written for nextgen_mas on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Lily's Christmas Present  
>  **Pairing/characters** : Draco/Lily Luna, Lily Luna/Scorpius  
>  **Prompt** : "Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter. Draco accidentally stumbles across his son and his sexy girlfriend, Lily, engaged in a little naughty Christmas fun in front of the tree at the Manor one night and can't stop watching. Little does he know, but Lily was aware of Draco's peeping. Can be as fluffy or dark as you want, author." on [nextgen_mas](http://nextgen-mas.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Warnings/content** : Sexual content. cross-gen. Lily is of age, but just barely. infidelity.  
>  **Word Count** : 2 500  
>  **Summary** : Draco has plenty of reasons why he shouldn't want Lily Luna Potter – she's his son's girlfriend, and Harry's daughter besides. But that doesn't quite stop him…

Draco should have put his foot down when Scorpius started bringing Harry Potter's daughter into his house.

Astoria had made it clear from the beginning that she didn't care what Draco thought of Harry: Lily Luna was not Harry, and it was Scorpius's decision to have a relationship with her. It was unfair, Astoria said, for Draco to force his own views onto his son's relationship.

And Draco, because he loved Astoria, had acquiesced and kept his mouth shut when Scorpius went running abut with the Potter girl, when he came home late because he had been out with her, and when his letters home from Hogwarts had been full of mentions of her. Draco had kept his mouth shut, even though it made him want to shake his son to think that he was having anything to do with the Potter family. He had exercised the greatest self-control that he could muster.

But then Scorpius had started bringing Lily into the house.

She polluted the air with her  _Potterness_  and her  _Weasleyness_. Draco could swear that he could  _smell_  her bad blood on the air, and she had a way of walking and talking that made his skin crawl. She disgusted him. He wanted nothing to do with her.

And, worse than her Potterness and Weasleyness and her brash attitude and the fact that she was in a relationship with his son, Draco found himself unpleasantly attracted to her.

She was a pretty girl. He couldn't deny that and it would have been foolish of him to try to. But he told himself that her prettiness had no effect on him, and that was a lie.

He had known from the first time that he set eyes upon her that he wanted her.

It had been when Scorpius and Lily were getting off the train at Platform 9 ¾ at the end of their final year. Draco had been leaning against the wall and watching for his son, and his eyes had lit instead upon the pretty young lady who was standing beside him.

Tall. Lithe. Brilliant red hair with streaks of emerald green in it, bright sparkling eyes. Her breasts were swinging freely, unconfined by a bra, and she was clearly unconcerned about it. She moved with a confidence that Draco was unused to seeing in girls.

She kissed Scorpius, and Draco actually felt a knot of irritation and jealousy in his stomach. He didn't want his son kissing that…  _girl_. He wanted to be in Scorpius's place, knotting his hands in that long, colourful hair and smashing his lips against hers…

But then the girl turned away from Scorpius and headed down the platform, towards a familiar, dark-haired man with round glasses, and Draco's stomach lurched.

Harry Potter met his eyes and nodded cordially. Draco could not even bring himself to respond –  _how_  could he respond to the sudden knowledge that he had just been staring at Harry Potter's daughter and thinking about kissing  _her_? He felt like he ought to go take a bath to wash the stain of wanting a Potter off of him.

Draco would have liked to be able to say that that was the only time that he had lusted after Lily Luna, and that after that, with the knowledge that she was Harry Potter's daughter, he had been able to exorcise any lustful feelings. He didn't  _want_  to lust after Harry's daughter. He didn't want anything to do with Harry, and he had thought that he would never have to have anything to do with him…

It would have been so much easier if Scorpius and Lily hadn't had such a  _solid_  relationship.

Draco had thought for certain that it would break apart after just a few days. Why wouldn't it? Malfoys and Potters were not well suited for each other. What could Scorpius – his well-bred, proper son – want with someone like Lily Luna?

_Obviously, exactly the same thing that he wanted_.

So Draco tried to wait it out and just let the children have their fun. He fully expected that Scorpius would grow tired of being with Lily Luna, and find some proper lady to have a relationship with as soon as he began to meet others, but as months passed, the summer after Scorpius's final year fading into winter, then into summer again, then into winter again, and Scorpius still talked about Lily Luna as much as ever, Draco began to lose hope.

It would have been easier to keep hope, to, were it not for the fact that, the instant that Lily finished Hogwarts, she all but moved into Malfoy Manor.

The damn girl just  _never went away_. She might as well have lived there, for how many times she spent the night. Draco half wanted to storm in and tell her that he was not hosting a hostel and that if she wanted to stay somewhere other than her family's home (which, granted, he would understand), she would have to find somewhere else.

Of course, he never did storm in or say any such thing. He couldn't have begun to hope that he had a chance, or the nerve to do it. He was not the sort of man who could burst into his son's bedroom while he might be –  _God forbid_  – having  _sex_ , and order the girl out.

He acknowledged that, and tried to avoid acknowledging the fact that, if that circumstance did happen to occur, the reason that he wouldn't be able to order the girl out would be because he would be too busy staring.

So Draco kept his mouth shut and prayed for it all to blow over.

_But it crossed the line_ , he told himself, _when they took to having their relations anywhere except Scorpius's bedroom._

Until then, there was nothing much that he could do about it.

Draco came home from work on the last day before Christmas in a decent enough mood, and saw Lily Luna's boots at the front door, where she had assuredly kicked them off. Draco felt a little twinge of annoyance at her for being so careless, but the time when he had been able to tell her off for such things was long past. He could no longer tell her to stop, not after he had spent so much time allowing her to do things like throw her jacket and shoes wherever she pleased. So long as she picked them up afterwards, he could find no proper way to complain, except to say to Astoria that Scorpius's girlfriend was a slob and would make a poor housewife someday, to which Astoria always countered that she herself had thrown things around when she was in her teenage years, and she made a perfectly good housewife, thank you very much.

More irritating, Draco thought, was the fact that Lily seemed to think that it was all right to stay with them during the Christmas holidays. Didn't she understand that they  _didn't want her there_?

No, of course she didn't. She was as obstinate as her parents.

Draco averted his eyes from the boots, and headed up to the library, where he intended to do some reading before Astoria came home and started preparing supper. His mind was already filled with lists of books that he ought to be consulting when he opened the library door.

Instead of the charming quiet and the crackle of the fire perpetually in the grate, Draco was met instantly with loud, feminine moaning.

He froze in the doorway. His hand was still on the handle, and he felt his eyes actually widen in surprise as he looked at the scene that had taken over the library.

There was a sofa in the centre of the room that was most often used for sitting upon and reading quietly, when one was in a leisurely mood. The Christmas tree was set up beside it, so it even had a pleasant pine scent at this time of year. It was, in Draco's opinion, the best place in the whole manor to sit and read, and Draco didn't think that anyone save for himself ever really sat there, and he had considered it  _his_ , but if that had once been the case, it no longer was.

Lily was sprawled out on it.

Her legs were spread wide apart and her skirt – already short by his standards – was flipped up around her hips. The way that she was lying meant that she was spreading herself right at Draco – not that he could  _tell_ , because Scorpius was down between her thighs, licking and sucking at her while she moaned in delight and palmed her breasts roughly.

_Go!_  part of Draco's mind urged him.  _Get out of here! You shouldn't be looking at this!_

But he couldn't.

He couldn't move at all. He was frozen to the spot, staring at Lily's body and unable to even do so much as look away from it. She bucked off the couch, rocking vigorously against Scorpius's mouth, and he could just see a damp stain where she had been. Her inner thighs glittered with juices just as her brow glittered with perspiration.

"Oh,  _fuck_ , Scor…" she moaned, knotting her fingers into Scorpius's hair and pulling him harder against herself. "Fuck, that feels  _so good!_ "

Draco swallowed. He thought that he might faint dead away. He had never heard anything that sounded half as beautiful and seductive as Lily's moan of  _fuck, that feels good_  did.

She sat up a little, propping herself up on one arm, and pushed Scorpius's face harder against herself. Her face was flushed, her cheeks quite as red as her hair, and Draco could tell from the familiar bucking and twitching of her body that she was close to a climax.

_And he wanted to see it._

Lily squeezed her own breast hard, rolling the swollen nipple between her fingers. Draco would have gladly done it for her, would have given anything to put his hands on those breasts and squeeze those perfect, erect nipples, hear her moan…

She let out an inarticulate scream of delight and Scorpius made a noise somewhere between a groan and a gurgle. Lily let go of her own breast and used both hands to force Scorpius's head harder against her pussy, and Draco could see a river of juices running down onto his couch –  _that'll stain_. Lily's legs shook as she flung them over Scorpius's shoulders and forced his head harder against herself.

Draco's trousers felt uncomfortably tight. He barely managed to tear his eyes off Lily's heaving breasts, and he stumbled back out of the library, feeling dizzy.

_Oh Merlin. He should have left…_

He leaned against the wall, wiping perspiration from his forehead.

He ought to march right back in there and throw them both out of the house. If they wanted to do that sort of – that sort of  _thing_ , then they ought to do it in Lily's home – he was sure that Harry wouldn't mind it the way that he did. Harry might even  _encourage_  that sort of behaviour.

But how could he go back in? How could he turn Lily out when she looked like  _that_ … when she was in  _that state_ …

Almost before he had realized it, his hand moved down to his groin and he squeezed himself slowly though his trousers. His stomach twisted with guilt – Lily was _far_  too young for him to think such thoughts about, and she was  _Harry Potter's daughter_  besides, but when she had her legs open like that…

"Enjoy the show, did you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's hand flew away from himself and he stumbled back half a step. Lily was standing beside him, blouse undone and skirt barely pulled down, and she had spoken right in his ear, and her voice was low, sweet and husky.

"I wasn't–" he began immediately, feeling like a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't have, but Lily caught him by the arm and pulled his body flush against hers. He could feel her heartbeat, strong and quick, beating against his own chest.

"The look on your face when you came in… it was like you'd never seen a girl getting head before." She placed one hand on his waist, slowly stroking up and down his side.

"Didn't expect– to walk into– my own  _library_ …" Draco stammered, but before he had managed to get the whole sentence out, Lily stood on tiptoe and pressed a hot, powerful kiss against his lips.

He didn't know what to do. Astoria had never kissed him as fiercely as this, or with this much passion – the experience was utterly alien to him. His hand found the small of Lily's back and he pressed her even closer to him before he so much as realized what he was doing, and her hands – so warm, so steady – moved to his groin. Her fingers wrapped around his erection through his trousers.

"Scorpius–" he began, but Lily made a disparaging noise.

"I told him I'd gone to take a shower. We have plenty of time. Or is this about him being your son and my boyfriend?" She pulled her lips away from his and looked up at him challengingly. "From what my parents say about you, I always thought you were more…  _exciting_  than this…"

Her hand slid inside his trousers and Draco couldn't hold back a moan when she tightened her hold on his cock.

"And you're always looking at me," she continued in a soft, sensual murmur. "I thought you'd be absolutely  _thrilled_  that I was interested…"

"Absolutely n–"

"Shut up." Lily shoved him against the wall and lifted one leg. Her skirt rode up and Draco couldn't take his eyes off the crux between her legs, where she was so slick with her juices, so deliciously flushed and swollen…

"You might as well just admit that you want me. I can tell." She pulled hard on his shaft, dragging his trousers down so that she had complete access to him. "I'm used to how boys look at me and I  _know…_ "

Draco could only make a small, useless noise in his throat. It didn't matter what he said anymore – his body was betraying him, and Lily knew it.

"Come on…" She said it in a soft, tantalizing whine. "We both want it."

"Yes, but–"

"For me," she interrupted. "Do it for me. As a Christmas present."

Draco didn't want to do anything for her. He had already done enough for her. And he certainly didn't want to excuse it by calling it a  _Christmas present_.

But he couldn't bring himself to turn her down now.

All he could do was hope that they would never be found out by Scorpius, never be found out by Astoria, and most of all, never be found out by Harry.

Because if Harry ever found out, Draco doubted he would ever hear the end of it.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
